


Slow Burn (Or Not)

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Crack, Denial of Feelings, Dinner, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Humor, Jealousy, Near Death Experiences, Questions, Romance, Silly, Slow Burn, anti-slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Three times Chris and Sonja skipped the slow burn plot line. And one time they did not. Very AU.





	Slow Burn (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _NCIS: New Orleans_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Gary Glasberg and CBS.
> 
> Author's Note: So this is how I deal with my Persalle-related frustration: by writing crack and romance. …I need help. Enjoy!

**I.**

"Melody is definitely not who I want for a wife."

The unexpected statement stops Percy in her tracks, making her trip over her feet. Turning on her heel, she faces her partner; his eyes are already on her – steady, waiting. She doesn't remember hearing LaSalle mention the word wife before. Ever. And how _did_ the conversation take this sudden turn—

She shrugs lightly. "You don't have to. Just have her back," she replies, struggling to keep her tone casual.

He sighs deeply. "She wants more from me than that."

Sonja swallows the words that want to spill out. Instead, bravely lifting her chin, she meets his gaze dead on. "Question is: what do you want?"

Surprise settles over Chris's face at her cutting straight to the chase. A moment later his expression softens. (She does not melt at that.) "I want to be with you."

It is her turn to be startled, blushing at his honesty. "Oh." _Very eloquent, Percy_.

He begins to smile. "You are lovable."

"So are you," she blurts without thinking.

LaSalle's laughter is loud, delighted, and Percy's giggles soon fill the air, too.

~~~ 

**II.**

Chris, for one, is more than ready to leave the chaotic military academy behind. Happily he follows Percy to their parked vehicle. Half-consciously he rubs his sore wrists. No, being held hostage has never been one of his favorite things.

"So what are you going to do?" he suddenly remembers his question.

She glances at him over her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Back there," he explains, "at one point I heard you mumble, 'If we get out of here I'll—' I didn't catch the rest. So."

His partner slows, halts, and then abruptly faces him. LaSalle also stops, curious at the nervousness that flashes in her eyes.

"Sooooo. Can I buy you dinner?"

The man's eyebrows rise and he feels his heart skip a beat. He wets his lips. "Are…are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, LaSalle."

"Why?" he asks quietly.

She sighs and blushes (Chris finds it totally adorable). "I don't like regrets, particularly where you're concerned." Uncertainty overcoming her, Percy glances away. "I understand if—"

"I'd love to, Sonja." His look is full of warmth, gratitude, and fondness. His heart skips another beat when she reaches for his hand.

"Great."

~~~ 

**III.**

"Are you jealous?"

"Very."

"But before you said—"

"I lied."

Silence. A chuckle.

"You _were_ jealous of him?

"Yeah. He did – and I've wanted to kiss you for months!"

Giggles.

"If I'd known jealousy was the way to get you to admit you like me I would have done something sooner. And all this time I've been resentful of all your potential girlfriends. Not fair!"

" _You've_ been jealous of my dates?!"

"Yes, idiot!"

Pause.

"Well, let's see what we can do to fix this problem."

"My hero."

~~~ 

**IV.**

Maybe it is the feeling of a job well done after another intense investigation. Maybe it is seeing Brody for the first time in almost two years. Maybe it is the weariness of internally struggling for so long. Maybe it is the beer.

In any event, Meredith stops mid-sentence in her story, looks with fond exasperation at her two friends whom are lost in their own little world, and demands, "Would you two just kiss already? Seriously!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Gregorio cheers, raising her glass in the air.

LaSalle has the audacity to look at his friend with wide, innocent, confused eyes. "We're not in a relationship," he says. ( _Is that disappointment underlying his words?_ Brody wonders.)

"No relationship," Percy grumbles, pouting. ( _Is there a hint of disappointment in that pout?_ )

Sebastian and Patton snort in unison. Loretta hides her smile by taking a quick sip of her drink. Pride smirks. Gregorio rolls her eyes. Brody looks thoroughly unimpressed.

Okay. So it might be a little hard to believe, considering how (twenty minutes and counting) Percy is sleepily leaning against LaSalle's shoulder and he has a dark curl twisted around one of his fingers. Plus they've at best only been paying partial attention to Brody's story – he frequently observing Sonja and she nuzzling Chris's leather jacket like a content cat.

Patton chuckles. "What you guys got is a relationship in all but name!"

Percy lifts her head from LaSalle's shoulder and shifts away, shaking her head in denial.

"All the sparks flying between you," Sebastian adds.

"The pining…," Loretta muses sadly.

Flushing, Chris protests, "No—"

" _Yes_ , pining which has reached painful, _ridiculous_ levels ever since Detective Deeks and Special Agent Blye were here _two months ago!!!_ " Gregorio exclaims wildly.

Meredith folds her arms across her chest. "Well?" she prompts.

Sonja studies the table with intense interest while LaSalle mumbles under his breath, "…For the good of the team."

Pride clearing his throat draws all eyes to him. "Your sacrifice for the team is greatly appreciated, but it has clearly become a hindrance." He sighs heavily and rubs a hand over his face. "Go, you two…"

"Kiss!" Brody hisses.

LaSalle and Percy gape at them in shock. Sonja recovers her wits first. "Yes, mama, papa." And she proceeds to peck Chris on the cheek.

The groans from her teammates almost make her cackle. But then her partner turns to her, hand touching his cheek; his expression makes her heart stop. In a flash his hands pull her against him and their lips meet in a heated kiss.

The table breaks out in cheers.

"Long live City Mouse and Country Mouse!"

"I love happy endings!"

THE END


End file.
